Joyas 2
by Escarlata
Summary: Ahora, las outer senshi. Finalizada.
1. Garnet

****

Garnet

*********************************

El tiempo... una invención del hombre, como dicen los libros; o algo que nació a la par del universo, que fue lo que le dijeron al darle ese puesto en las Puertas del Tiempo que ven y saben el paso del mismo.

Era increíble que desde ahí pudiera verse todo el universo... al principio le gustaba ver todo eso, tantos sitios, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... cualquier lugar, cualquier tiempo...

Estaba en esas Puertas que todo lo ven, que todo lo guardan y vigilan... y ella, su custodia, debía asegurar que todo estuviera en orden, que nadie se atreviera a cambiar cosas ya escritas a su conveniencia; debía seguir su paso y no dejar que se desviara, debía saber qué decir y qué callar, qué estaba bien y qué se estaba poniendo peligroso...

Pero...

¿Quién era ella para decidir esas cosas? No era la dueña del tiempo, sólo lo manejaba, lo predecía, lo comprendía... pero no le pertenecía... ni tampoco a la persona que le encomendó esa posición... ¿cómo sabía ella que, en lugar de ayudar a su reina y a su hogar, estaba desafiando y desobedeciendo lo que ya había sido predestinado desde la creación? 

¿Acaso no su grupo y ella quienes actuaban por conveniencia?... ¿Quiénes cambiaban el pasado para preservar SU futuro?... ¿Quiénes creían, al igual que sus enemigos, que tenían la razón absoluta, por la sencilla razón de poseer un poderoso cristal?... ¿Quiénes, no conformes por las cosas que pasaban, las cambiaban?

No podían ser ni así de grandes ni así de poderosos.

Eran guerreras y princesas, pero al mismo tiempo seres humanos atados a un destino igual... no eran quién para decir que les conviene y que no...

... A veces creía que eran egoístas y que pensaban que todo les pertenecía, incluido el tiempo.

Era raro que ella pensara esas cosas...

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió regresar a casa, donde su peculiar familia le esperaba. Estaba atada a las Puertas del Tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que sacrificar su felicidad, la cual se encontraba en esa chica que suplía al "hombre de la casa", a esa sirena y a la inocente niña capaz de matar y dar ternura...

Sí, su familia... ellas le daban sentido a todo... al cambio en el tiempo y al latir de su corazón... eran ellas... Además, no valía la pena hacerse preguntas tan complicadas.

Y ella era Sailor Plut, la guerrera del Tiempo...


	2. Ámbar

****

Ámbar

*********************************

El viento acariciando su cara... una mano en la palanca de velocidades, la otra en el volante... su vista al frente... sus ojos atentos al camino... su mente en el horizonte a donde se dirigía...

El motor rugiendo a sus órdenes le causaba una placentera sensación de libertad y seguridad... de poder. Era una deliciosa corriente fresca la que le llenaba los pulmones y despeinaba sus cabellos rubios sobre su frente. Era el viento el que viajaba con ella y le acompañaba a donde quiera que fuese. Algunas veces llegaba como una deliciosa brisa, levantando hojas secas del suelo y haciéndolas bailar una alegre danza; otras como el epílogo de una tormenta, y en ocasiones como el delicado aliento del cielo, apenas perceptible...

El viento...

Desde que tenía memoria, el viento siempre le había acompañado a todos lados...

Cuando nació, cuando pasó su ahora casi olvidada infancia, cuando dejó su hogar y a su familia, cuando comenzó a correr en autos...

Siempre...

A todos lados...

En todas las situaciones y aventuras...

Agradecía a ese elemento haberla elegido como su protegida y dueña a la vez, se sentía muy afortunada... no sabía si Michiru tenía esa misma sensación con el mar, pero al menos ella sí lo sentía; y estaba feliz por eso. También le alegraba haber nacido como Sailor Uranus, por que, de no haber sido así, quizá sería una más del montón... o una simple corredora de autos con la manía de ocultar su naturaleza femenina...

Tal vez, de no haber reencarnado en ella Sailor Uranus, nunca hubiera conocido su verdadera razón de existir...

... Michiru...

Con su corazón latiendo de forma alegre, aceleró y tomó una peligrosa curva, haciendo chillar las llantas... ahora tenía la extraña necesidad de llegar a su hogar, a su verdadero hogar, lo más rápido posible...

Y "velocidad" era su segundo nombre...

Pues ella era la guerrera del viento... Sailor Uranus...


	3. Agua Marina

****

Agua Marina

***********************************

Sí... su siempre fiel y viejo violín en sus manos... nunca le fallaba, ni le reprochaba nada... bueno, de vez en cuando hacía berrinches cuando llegaban a trabarse sus dedos, lo cuál pasaba muy lejanamente. Llevaba varias horas tocando bellas e improvisadas melodías que no sabía de dónde se sacaba. Quizá, su inspiración se debía a que había estado nadando toda la mañana en la piscina del deportivo.

Le dieron ganas de invitar a su rival favorita, Ami, pero mejor decidió ir sola y perderse y nadar con sus pensamientos. Hacia tiempo que no se dedicaba un tiempo para ella sola. Su guerrera del viento, su amiga del tiempo y su niña de ojos violeta le absorbían todo el día... y la noche...

Necesitaba algo de soledad y tener en sus brazos a su fiel y querido violín para mantenerse cuerda y atenta. 

Se sentía extrañamente feliz, contenta y libre. Podía acreditarse a la falta de enemigos, seguramente.

La música seguía fluyendo a través de sus dedos y de las cuerdas de ese curvilíneo cuerpo de madera. La música parecía adelgazar el oxígeno y hacerlo más respirable, más ligero, más fresco... tan fresco como el mar al que tanto amaba...

Hacía tiempo que no iba a la playa, ¿cómo podía tener tan abandonado a su querido mar?

Un día de esos, tenía que pedirle a Haruka que le llevara al mar...

La melodía se interrumpió de repente, gracias a una galante figura de cabello rubio que le invadió los pensamientos... Haruka... su guerrera del viento...

Pensar en ella le erizó la mente...

Gracioso, ni siquiera en sus momentos de soledad, Haruka le dejaba en paz...

Volvió su mirada al violín, y sintió que éste le reprochaba sus celos por pensar en Sailor Uranus mientras estaba con él.

Muy divertido... era como tener dos amantes y no saber a quien elegir, por la sencilla razón de no querer abandonar a ninguno.

Acarició el barnizado cuerpo musical y reinició la melodía que dejó a medias por culpa de Haruka... Ya se la cobraría cuando ésta volviera de su paseo dominical.

Y la música que tocó le hizo sentir que ya estaba en la playa, escuchando como las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas y su alma...

... el alma de la guerrera de los mares...

... Sailor Neptune...


	4. Flourite

****

Flourite

*********************************

Era raro que se encontrase sola en la casa... Setsuna había ido a echar un vistazo a las Puertas del Tiempo y asegurarse de que todo anduviera en orden, Haruka estaba en su acostumbrado paseo dominical por una de las autopistas que rodeaban Tokio; y Michiru se encontraba en el deportivo... mejor dicho, estaba en el salón de música a un lado del deportivo.

Alegó tener que estudiar un par de cosas, para no verlas obligadas a tener que llevarla. Ellas también necesitaban tiempo para sí mismas, y no quería un ser estorbo en ningún momento. La casa era sólo para ella... y ya había hecho un par de travesuras por ahí... se comió los postres (preparados por Makoto un día antes) de Haruka y Setsuna, Michiru alcanzó a comerse el suyo antes de irse. Se robó unos dulces importados que Haruka escondía bajo su colchón.

También necesitaba tiempo para ella misma... y lo aprovechaba al máximo...

Pero, ahora estaba descansando, mirando por el ventanal de la sala el azulado cielo de la tarde. Era extraño que aún estuviera en el cuerpo de una niña de doce años... cuando hacía no bastante tiempo que se transformó en la Dama 9, con un cuerpo como de veinte años... y, después de eso, en Sailor Saturno... y, enseguida, en un bebé... para crecer demasiado rápido y recuperar la forma normal que tenía antes... Hotaru Tomoe de doce años...

Cierta ocasión, alguien le preguntó si se sentía rara cambiando de cuerpo a cada rato, no recordaba quién se lo preguntó, pero sí la respuesta que le dio...

... que no sentía nada extraño, al menos no psicológicamente... junto con su cuerpo, su mentalidad cambiaba; bueno, no era que cambiara, sino que se adaptaba a la situación... Un poco difícil de explicar, pero así lo dio a entender a esa persona que le preguntó.

Era raro, sí, pero nada como para sufrir un infarto o algo parecido...

De repente, se acordó de su padre... y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo... 

Aveces lo extrañaba, sólo algunas veces, por que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna le daban amor y cariño hasta asfixiarla... A todas las quería mucho... a su papá Haruka, a su mamá Michiru y a su mamá Setsuna... Haruka la sonsacaba y le apoyaba sus caprichos, como un buen padre... Y Michiru y Setsuna siempre le reprochaban que andaba malcriándola... Se preguntó, sin querer, cómo podrían amar tanto a alguien que podría destruir el mundo completo con sólo desearlo...

Su único ataque para eso servía... para destruir... Y, a veces, solía odiar su poder... Lo bueno, es que las pocas veces que lo había usado era para ayudar... para destruir, no lo bueno, sino lo malo que amenazaba la paz de las personas... para eso era, para destruir el mal...

Para eso era la guerrera de la destrucción... Sailor Saturn...


End file.
